


Amortentia

by barrys_nygma



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Veela, Veela Lance, Veela!Lance, pidgance, plance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrys_nygma/pseuds/barrys_nygma
Summary: “Lance why did you spray amortentia on you? You know how I feel about that stuff,” Pidge demanded as she could smell parchment, green grass, and a campfire.Lance walked over and bent down to her level, and put his mouth to her left ear.“That’s not amortentia beautiful,” He whispered as he wrapped her hair around his pointer finger.





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This took me awhile to get together and I hope you like it! I wrote this for the Pidge Big Bang 2018! There is amazing art for it by the wonderful Nevermoree and ibupony! The art will be in the story itself but be sure to go to their tumblrs(in the end notes) and reblog the posts!

“Owl me right when you get to Hogwarts okay? I can’t believe I’m letting you go back after everything that has happened to you,” Lance’s mother told him as he straightened his blue and bronze tie around his neck.

 

“I’ll be okay mom I promise. Plus Hunk will be there for me, and so will Pidge once I explain everything to her,” Lance replied reassuringly.

 

“Okay. Well please stay safe, and if anything happens please owl me. Especially if you find THE one,” his mother said jokingly.

 

“Of course mom. Love you,” Lance said as he hugged his mother, put his book bag on his back, and started walking towards the Hogwarts Express.

 

“Love you too! Be safe,” She replied as she waved at him.

 

He waved back and went to sit in his usual compartment with Pidge and Hunk as he started to feel the same pain he’s felt all break long in his chest.

 

‘No no no no not today please not today.’ He thought as he rounded the corner to see Pidge sitting there reading  _ Hogwarts, A History _ .

 

As soon as he saw her sitting there, his eyes dilated, nose flaring up as he felt the pain grow more and more in her perfect fall scent. He was about to open the door when he was interrupted by his big loveable friend calling his name.

 

“Why are you still waiting outside the door,” Hunk asked as he walked over, stopping suddenly when he saw Lance’s eyes and hair.

 

“Lance your eyes are silver and you also have silver streaks in your hair! What happened?” He asked frantically.

 

“I know who it is Hunk.” He simply stated as he went back to looking at Pidge through the glass.

 

“So the Veela finally picked someone, and that someone is Pidge?!” Hunk exclaimed loudly.

 

“Keep it down!” Lance hissed with a low growl in the back of his throat coming out.

 

“Can he go back down now? I don’t like this side of you Lance.” Hunk stated wringing his hands together.

 

Lance took a deep breath and could feel his eyes go back to normal and his strong sense of smell disappear.

 

“Thank you. That Veela has an attitude problem. Like you didn’t already have an attitude to begin with!” Hunk said walking towards the sliding door in front of Lance.

 

“You can’t tell her Hunk! She can’t know. Not yet.” Lance explained sadly grabbing Hunk’s arm.

 

“I wasn’t going to tell her. That’s between you, her, and that attitude problem you have inside you.” Hunk stated going for the door again.

 

“Thank you Hunk. I appreciate it.” Lance smiled.

 

“Hey guys! Lance you haven’t written to me all summer! What’s wrong with you?” Pidge asked playfully hitting his arm as he placed his book bag on the ground and sat beside her.

 

“I was busy! I had some new discoveries I was working on.” Lance replied smirking.

 

“Gross don’t elaborate please.” Pidge replied, disgusted to her friend.

 

“Also is that a new cologne I smell from you guys? What got into you guys? You two usually STINK!” Pidge said laughing.

 

“That’s a lie and you know it! Take it back!” Lance said tickling her and pinning her down to the seat.

 

 

“Nope!” Pidge said in the middle of giggling and trying to push Lance off of her.

 

Lance could feel the Veela start to come back just from hearing her being happy. He couldn’t have that. He let her go quickly, and excused himself to the bathroom in the back of the train.

 

Pidge looks over at Hunk with a confused expression on her face.

 

“Uh Hunk what’s wrong with Lance?” Pidge asked closing the sliding door to have privacy.

 

“Uhhh um I-I can’t really tell you? That’s Lance’s problem to be honest.” Hunk replied nervously.

 

“Can you give me a hint at least?” Pidge asks tilting her head the side.

 

“Nope. I can’t.” Hunk says looking out the window.

 

Pidge huffed and went back to reading her text book. She couldn’t understand as to why Lance and Hunk were both acting so weird with her all of a sudden. Did she do something wrong? Did she say something to upset them? Well whatever it was she was going to find out one way or another whether they liked it or not.

 

She was interrupted from her thoughts as Lance came back into the compartment looking pale and close to getting sick.

 

“Lance are you okay?” Pidge asked getting up and holding onto his arm.

 

He closed his eyes and hummed happily as he sat down on the bench and waited for Pidge to sit back down to put his head on her shoulder.

 

“What the hell?” She mouthed to Hunk.

 

“Food poisoning.” Hunk mouthed back and quickly looked out the window again knowing that was a big fat lie.

 

“I’m gonna figure this out you guys. This is freaking me out honestly.” Pidge stated wearily.

 

“I promise you Pidge it’s nothing to worry about,” Hunk replied wringing his hands together and looking everywhere but her.

 

She hummed and squinted at Hunk as Lance buried his face into Pidge’s shoulder and immediately fell asleep.

 

She was about to push him off until he wrapped an arm around hers and inhaled deeply.

 

“Hunk get him off of me. He’s being gross and friendly.” Pidge stated trying to push Lance off of her.

 

“Just let him sleep Pidge. He needs it. He’s been stressed with grades and stuff recently.” Hunk lied once again.

 

“He’s the second in our class so I know that’s a lie.” Pidge replied flatly.

 

“Pidge please just leave him and please stop asking questions. You’ll figure it out soon enough when Lance is ready to tell you anything.” Hunk pleaded covering his face with his hands.

 

“Fine. I’ll try to be patient with all of this.” Pidge sighed as she picked back up her textbook and continued to read.

 

Pidge looked over and looked at Lance who was sound asleep. She could see his features have become stronger and more broad. Pidge wasn’t going to deny that Lance was attractive because he was. He was one of the guys who had girls on his heels everyday throughout Hogwarts Castle. Thing was he never pursued the girls. Ever. He always came back to the Ravenclaw common room and hung out with her as they studied or they both went to the library with Hunk to study.

Now with what’s going on with him is was just plain ol’ strange and Pidge was going to find out.

 

When the train pulled up to Hogsmeade station, Lance was still sound asleep on Pidge’s arm. She tries to wiggle him awake, but he wasn’t moving.

 

“Lance! Wake up,” She demands into his ear as he groans into her shoulder.

 

“Pidge please. Just a few more minutes,” He whined as she rolls her eyes.

 

“No we have to go to dinner. I’m sure you’re starving from getting sick earlier.”

 

“Fine. Just…...just don’t leave my side. Both of you,” Lance pleads threading his arms through  his book bag straps, and then both of his best friends arms.

 

Pidge looked over at her best friend and saw pain in his eyes as he looked down at the ground as they walked out of the traincar. He seemed as though he wanted to talk about what was happening to him so badly, but he just couldn’t, and it was slowly killing him. He had bags under his eyes, and his breathing seems labored. She noticed that he grew a little taller and thinner over the summer too.

 

“Lance you’re scaring me. Are you okay? You’re not acting like yourself,” Pidge stated as she planted her feet on the platform in front of her.

 

“I promise I’m okay. I’m just going through some things right now.”

 

“Let me help you. Lance I can help you through whatever it is. I care about you a lot Lance,” Pidge pleaded with the taller boy.

 

She felt Lance go ridgid as he ripped his arm out of hers and put his hands over his hair and quickly closed his eyes.

 

“Listen I’m alright, but I won’t be if you keep asking me. Just leave it alone for right now,” He barked back as he pulled out the pointed hat for the first feast out of his book bag and shoved it on his head.

 

Lance fixed his sleeves before placing his cloak on his shoulders quickly, and stalked off towards the carriages with his book bag in one of his hands.

 

Pidge stared after her friend as his cloak billowed out behind him in waves as he quickly walked away from them pulling his hat down on his head.

 

“Just don’t force it out of him Pidge,” Hunk said softly placing his hand on her shoulder. “Just be there for him. He’s gonna need it.”

 

Pidge watched Hunk take off towards the carriages after Lance. She took a deep breath as she placed her hat on her head and raced off after her two friends. She ran and jumped into the carriage that held her two best friends, and sat down beside Hunk, and stared down at her feet as she heard another voice in the carriage.

 

“Is there something wrong in paradise with your two boyfriends?”

 

She looked up and saw the school pretty girl, Ezor smiling over at her.

 

“No. Problem with your boy toy Lotor,” Pidge asked back smirking.

 

Ezor locked eyes with Pidge as her hair turned a bright pink as her eyes turned a bright blue.

 

“You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

“Your hair says otherwise. So I suggest you leave us alone before I say it loud enough for your lover to hear,” Pidge suggested.

 

The metamorphmagus was about to talk back to her until Lance got up and in her face.

 

“If you don’t go find another carriage to sit in I’ll make you sit your ass in another, and it won’t be pretty,” He said in low growl.

 

“Lance calm down. Just let her go find her friends and we’ll stay with ours,” Hunk pleaded pulling on Lance’s arm.

 

Ezor huffed, jumped off the carriage, straightened her high ponytail, and strutted off towards the next carriage.

 

Pidge looked at the taller boy in front of her, and she could have sworn his eyes changed colors. She saw him take a deep breath through his nose and out of his mouth as he sat back down beside Hunk.

 

“I’m fine before anyone asks,” Lance snaps as he tries to pull his hat down further on his head.

 

Pidge leaned forward to check his forehead for a fever but he quickly whipped his head out of her reach. She purses her lips together and brought her hand back into her lap and pulled out her book she was reading.

 

Lance could have sworn he heard her ask, “What’s your problem today?”

 

He huffed and crosses his arms and practically stayed that way throughout the whole ride to Hogwarts, to when they were eating the feast, and when he was unpacking in his dorm room with his roommates.

 

The next morning wasn’t any better for Lance. No matter how far away the girl dorms were from the boys he could still smell the sweet smell of fallen leaves. Lance groaned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes as he placed his feet in the cold ground beside his bed. He walked over to the end of his bed, opened his trunk and got his uniform, and other things out that he would need for the day.

 

Lance got dressed quickly and grabbed his bathroom things, and walked into the bathroom to see his hair had turned almost completely silver, matching his silver eyes.

 

“Go away. Not today. Please,” Lance pleaded to himself as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

He continued this process until he couldn’t smell her overwhelming scent anymore. He opened his eyes and saw he was completely back to normal.

 

He let out the deep breath he was holding and continued on with his morning routine.

 

As he packed his things back up and walked out of the boys dorm he saw Pidge exiting the girls dorm beside one of the huge bookcases in the room.

 

He took another deep breath and looked up at the domed ceiling making it look like he was studying the stars and constellations above him.

 

“Are you going to talk to me today or are you going to be an ass again?”

 

He looked back down and saw that Pidge had walked over to him, and was staring up at him with her arms crossed.

 

“Look Pidge I’m really sorry about my attitude yesterday, but you kept badgering me like a freaking Hufflepuff would,” He responded refusing to look in her eyes.

 

“Yeah because I care about you. Seeing you in pain or whatever the hell was happening yesterday hurt me almost as much as it hurt you probably,” She responded softly as she reached out towards his arm.

 

Lance backed away from her and looked back up at the blue ceiling.

 

“Well I guess you’re still an ass today,” Pidge stated as she turned around quickly and walked through the small crowd that gathered around them, and right out of the common room door.

 

Lance took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and glared at the audience and stomped to the common room door and slammed the door on the way out.

 

He tried to catch up to Pidge, but he was too slow as she rounded the corner to the steps to go down to the Great Hall. He could feel a pain in the center of his chest as the Veela was telling him he made a big mistake. He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath and continued towards the Great Hall to eat breakfast.

 

When he made it to the Great Hall he saw that Pidge wasn't in their normal seat but on the opposite end of the table far away from where he would normally sit. He wanted to scream out of frustration and angry at himself for handling this whole situation poorly.

 

"Good morning students! Today is the start of the next school year for Hogwarts," Headmaster Allura explained excitedly. "Here are your schedules! Don't be late to your first class!"

 

Lance watched as she retreated back to her chair to eat her breakfast. He looked down at his own breakfast and started nibbling on his toast slowly. He didn't know how long he was staring down at his breakfast because the next thing he knew Hunk was shaking him telling him it was time for their first class of the day.

 

"I see you got into another fight with Pidge this morning," Hunk stated eyeing Lance.

 

"It's not my fault! She just won't leave me alone, and I don't want to hurt her! That's the last thing I want to do to her."

 

"I'm sure once you explain what's happening to you she'll understand. She just needs to know before your friendship is too damaged to heal," Hunk suggested.

 

"Yeah, I know. What's your first class," Lance asked changing the subject.

 

"I have Potions first, and then Care of Magical Creatures next," Hunk said reading his schedule.

 

"I have the same classes. Nice. Sit by me for those two, please," Lance pleaded.

 

"If the professor doesn't have assigned seats sure!"

 

"You know Professor Coran for Care of Magical Creatures doesn't care. Professor Sendak for Potions is a different story," Lance stated.

 

"Yeah for sure, I'll sit by you at CoMC dude."

 

"Thanks, big man," Lance sighed happily wrapping his arm around his friend's shoulders.

 

As they both walked into Potions class they saw that there was, in fact, a seating chart. As they got closer to the board they saw that Lance would be sitting right by Pidge, and Hunk would be sitting beside Shay, a very nice Hufflepuff.

 

Both of the boys turned to each other and said, "Good luck dude."

 

Lance half smiled at Hunk and turned to his seat in the front beside Pidge. As he sat down she pulled out all of her books, and cauldron for the class on the desk in front of her. She didn't even give Lance a side glance as she sat back down in her seat.

 

"Look Pidge I'm really sorry I'm not meaning to be mean. It's just.... something bad is going on with me and I don't want to hurt you."

 

"Then don't try and hurt me another way. The way you've been treating me is hurting me way more than you think it is. I just want to help you and you just tear me down when I try. It hurts, Lance. A lot," Pidge replied looking down at her books on her desk.

 

"I want to tell you what's going on with me so badly. Pidge you have no idea how much I do. I just can't right now," Lance replied reaching for her hand than she quickly pulled away from him.

 

"Don't. When you realize that i'm here to help you and not judge you then we can go back to what we were, but until then we're just class and housemates," She stated seriously.

  
  


"Alright students! Today we're going to make our first potion as pairs," Professor Sendak started before he even came into the room, slamming the door, and walking up to the board and writing the potion on it.

 

"Amortentia. Does anyone know what this potion is and what it does," He asked the class.

 

"It's a very powerful love potion. Amortentia smells different to each person, according to what attracts them," Lance stated clearing his throat after.

 

"Correct. Now let’s get started on the potion. Come up here and get your supplies.”

 

“I’ll go get everything,” Lance stated getting up from his chair.

 

Pidge only nodded and opened her potions book to the page Amortentia was. As Lance was walking back to his seat he saw Hunk staring at him with big eyes as Shay was setting everything up.

 

“Good Luck dude,” Lance mouthed to Hunk who only swallowed hard and nodded back to him.

Lance set everything down on the desk for them both and without hesitation, Pidge grabbed the supplies she was going to need for the potion and started on it.

 

"Shouldn't we work together on this Pidge?"

 

"If you promise to tell me when you need help."

 

Lance took a deep breath and slowly let it out through his nose.

 

"Pidge, please. Let's just get through this and then we'll be going our own ways to our next class," Lance pleaded.

 

"Just crush up the ingredients and I'll add them to the potion. Does that work for you?"

 

"Yes. Now let's get started before we get in trouble."

 

Once they were done working on the potion it was slowly turning into the mother-of-sheen color and was starting to have the spiraling steam coming off of it.

 

"Excellent work. Go ahead and see if it works," Professor Sendak suggested to them.

 

Pidge bent down and smelled the potion lightly.

 

"I can smell parchment, ivory soap, and a salt water," She replied almost confused with the last smell.

 

Lance bent down and inhaled the potion.

 

"I can also smell parchment, freshly used planting soil, and peanut butter," Lance said sitting back down hopefully Pidge wasn't smart enough to connect the dots, but when is Pidge not smart enough to catch that.

 

"Good job guys. Go ahead and clean up your station and get ready to go to the next class," The professor stated before going over to Hunk and Shay's desk to see if they did their potion correctly.

 

Lance let out the deep breath he was holding as Pidge walked away with the potion to pour it down the drain. He gathered everything up into his arms, put all the extra ingredients he got, and put them in their designated areas on the shelves on the wall. He was just hoping and praying that the next class will be easier than this one. 

 

As Lance was dazing off again he heard everyone get up and leave the classroom. He got up along with them and followed them out towards the edge of the forbidden forest towards the little hut the professor who is also the groundskeeper lives.

 

"Hello class! Welcome to Care of Magical Creatures! Just sit wherever you want on the ground and open your books to page 852," Professor Coran greeted the class.

 

Lance got out his book and opened the book to the page and his heart stopped. They were going to learn about Veelas today.

 

"We're learning about a creature that's extinct today everyone! There are very few pure-blooded Veelas alive anymore. Now it's mostly Human-Veela hybrids. We've had a few in this school over the years actually. Does anyone in the class ever met a human-veela hybrid before?"

 

Lance slowly raised his hand and cast his eyes down to the ground.

 

"Lance! Very good! Who is it that you've met," The professor asked.

 

"My grandmother actually. It runs in my family. It's mostly the women that get the gene, but sometimes the men get it. It mostly skips a generation," Lance explains to the professor.

 

"Is your mother a veela?"

 

"No she's not," Lance replied looking up at the professor with pleading eyes.

 

"Hmm interesting. If you would like to come and talk to me about this privately I would love to know more about your family," The wise professor replied with a concerned look in his eyes.

 

Lance nodded with a slight smile and looked over to Hunk who was looking at him also with a concerned look in his eyes.

 

"Lance are you okay," Shay asked behind him.

 

"Yeah i'm good I promise. Just some family stuff happening right now."

 

Shay just nodded and looked back to the professor and continued to write down notes about Veelas.

 

Lance let out a deep breath and got out his notebook to take down notes as well. He looked up and saw Pidge sitting in the front of the class as always.

 

"Veelas are known for their dancing and alluring people in by that. Another interesting thing about Veelas are, they have a mate," The professor explained to the class.

 

Lance felt as his problems were being broadcasted to the entire world. It was being broadcasted to his whole world. To Pidge.

 

"This person is the one who they're supposed to live the rest of their lives with. They will do anything for this person. Protect them from both physical and mental harm as much as they can. If someone hurts their mate, or if they feel their mate in danger they will transform in a sense. Human-veela hybrids to be specific have multiple things happen to them. Their eyes change to a silver color, as well as their hair."

 

As the professor continued he could feel eyes on him.

 

"Professor. Lance mentioned in his family it skips generations. Does this mean he's a veela?" Ezor asked in front of the whole class.

 

"I'm pretty sure that's none of your business, That's between him and his family," Pidge stated turning around to look at Ezor.

 

"Stop sticking up for your boyfriend," Ezor replied back to her standing up and walking towards Lance.

 

"Now class. I'm sure if Lance was one he wouldn't want everyone to know as of right now, because around his age is when veelas start to mature. Much like human boys and girls at this age," The professor tried to explain to the class, but Ezor kept walking towards Lance.

 

"Please don't come over here," Lance said over his shoulder to her.

 

"Why not? If you aren't a veela it shouldn't be a problem."

 

"Ezor please," Lance said quietly.

 

Ezor continued to sit beside him. She sat crossed legged beside him and opened her book back up to the Veela page.

 

As the professor felt like he could keep going on with the class he continued with the transformation section of the text.

 

Ezor leaned over to Lance to see his notes but was a little too close to him.

 

"Back off Ezor. I'm not in the mood to deal with this right now."

 

"Why not? Have you ever wondered if you're a veela? This is a perfect chance to find out."

 

"I already know. So back off please," Lance warned.

 

"Who is your mate then," Ezor asked getting closer.

 

"Not you, so back off," Lance replied scooting away.

 

"How do you know that?"

 

"Because i'm getting pissed and I feel myself changing please stop," Lance said loud enough for the class to hear.

 

Sure enough he could feel his eyes starting to dilate as he looked at Ezor.

 

“Ezor stop. Coran forgot to mention that if a veela gets angry they will attack. So I suggest you back off,” Pidge suggested.

 

“Lance how about you go back to your dorms and cool off. Pidge can take you there,” The professor suggested.

 

“No! It can’t be Pidge. Anyone but her. I can’t be near her right now,” Lance said with his nostrils flaring.

 

Pidge was standing up now and was looking at him with weary eyes.

 

“I’ll take him professor. I’ll make sure he’s taken care of,” Hunk said putting his hand on Lance’s back to lead him back to the Ravenclaw common room.

 

Lance and Hunk quickly made it to the Ravenclaw tower as the door was already starting a riddle.

 

“What comes but never arrives,” The door asked.

 

“Tomorrow. Please let us in,” Lance said quietly.

 

The door swung open as Lance walked through the doorway and plopped down on one of the couches by the bookcases.

 

“Lance are you going to be okay?”

 

“Yeah I will be. I just need to calm down. I’ll be okay by lunch. I’ll see you then,” Lance replied putting his hand over his eyes, trying to block out the brightness of the sun from the window.

 

“Just make sure Pidge is okay. I can tell she’s anxious right now,” Lance said grabbing Hunk’s arm as Hunk was walking out of the room.

 

“Sure thing. Just don’t push her away. I’m like 99% sure she knows everything now,” Hunk said looking at Lance hard in the eyes.

 

“Yeah yeah I know big guy.”

 

“Good. Now take that nap and come on down to lunch.”

 

Lance nodded and layed down on the couch where his head was against the arm of the couch so he could take a quick nap.

 

When Lance woke up he looked at the clock and noticed that lunch was about to start. He got up yawning and stretching and exited the common room to see Pidge on the other side of the door.

 

She immediately backed up and looked down to the ground to her feet.

 

“I won’t get close. Don’t want the veela thinking i’m seducing you against your mate and all,” She said chuckling.

 

“It wouldn’t mind with you,” Lance put simply making Pidge head pop back up at an uncommon speed.

 

“I thought with how smart you are you would’ve found out by now.”

 

“Your behavior the past two days has shown otherwise. You’ve been a total ass to me when you’re apparently supposed to be the total opposite.”

 

“I was trying to save you from all the lovey things I wanted to do. I can feel you’re not ready for anything yet,” Lance said stepping closer to her.

 

“Well I appreciate your concern for my well-being but I think I can take care of myself in this situation. Stop hiding yourself. It has to be painful for you to refuse my company.”

 

“You want me to let myself go around you then,” Lance asked smirking.

 

“God no just talk to me like a normal person,” Pidge suggested scrunching her nose up,   
“ Lance why did you spray amortentia on you?” Pidge demanded as she could smell parchment, green grass, and a campfire.

 

Lance walked over and bent down to her level and put his mouth to her left ear.

 

“That’s not Amortentia beautiful.” He whispered as he wrapped her hair around his pointer finger.

“Those are my hormones trying to mess with you. This is what I was trying to keep you from.”

 

“Well stop it!”

 

“Come on let’s go down to lunch. People will get ideas,” Lance suggested lightly pushing Pidge away from the door so he can close it.

 

“We can’t even do stuff like that in the dorm rooms!”

 

“Knowing Ezor she’ll say we were in the library or something.”

 

“I’m making rules for whatever this is,” Pidge said as she waved her hands in between them as they walked to the Great Hall.

 

“Sure thing. Just if you ever feel uncomfortable please tell me and i’ll try to make it better. I’m really sorry i’ve been an ass for the past two days.” Lance said sighing.

 

“Listen I get why you did it and I appreciate it, but we’re best friends. You should have been able to tell me what was going on,” Pidge replied.

 

“I didn’t want ‘fate’ to ruin what we already had. You do realize I’m not going to date anyone after this? I’m not going to look anywhere else. It’s not like I’m going to die if you reject me but it’s going to hurt a lot. I’ll protect you from anything. Including yourself. I’ll do anything for you.”

 

“Even if i’m pissed at you,” Pidge asked.

 

“Even if you’re pissed at me,” Lance replied smiling at her.

 

“Well that's good because that’s going to happen a lot I bet.”

 

Lance was laughing when they rounded the corner to the Great Hall.

 

Lance and Pidge walked their usual sitting place at the end of the table and started eating their lunch.

 

“I see you guys have talked it out,” Hunk mentioned behind them at the Hufflepuff table.

 

“Yeah we did, Hopefully we won’t have anymore disagreements this year and it can be a nice and easy year,” Pidge replied.

 

Lance scoffed at the comment, and got an elbow in his ribs for that comment.


	2. Qudditich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens during the Ravenclaw vs Slytherin Quidditch match?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter for my Pidge Big Bang! I hope you guys like it!

The roaring crowd of Hogwarts students shook the waiting area for the Ravenclaw quidditch team.

 

“Please just be careful,” Lance, the Seeker, told to Pidge, the keeper, as they sat down on one of the benches.

 

“Don’t worry  _ mom _ . I’ll be fine,” Pidge replied rolling her eyes back at the taller teen.

 

Lance and Pidge over the past couple of months have grown more comfortable in their situation. At least that’s what Lance was feeling. He wasn’t one hundred percent on Pidge.

 

Lance would walk Pidge to class, and make sure she was okay there. He would also walk her to and from all if their meals, and back to classes or the common room.

 

Lance remembered the one fight they had throughout those two months. Lance and Pidge were sitting in the library studying for an upcoming exam with Pidge’s friend Keith, who was in Gryffindor, when Keith accidentally bumped into her on accident making her fall, and hurt her wrist. As Pidge was hissing in pain, Lance, on the other hand was yelling at Keith, while in the quiet sanctuary of the library, to go away. Keith rolled his eyes, helped Pidge up, and led her out of the library towards the hospital wing.

 

Lance grumbled to himself as he picked up all if Pidge’s things, and followed them up the stairs. As he rounded the corner at the top of the stairs Keith was just leaving the hospital wing.

 

“Don’t worry. She’s fine. Just a fractured wrist. Nothing Skele-Grow won’t fix,” Keith assured Lance.

 

“If you wouldn’t have been so clumsy nothing would have happened,” Lance responded trying to keep calm.

 

Keith just scoffed as he walked down the stairs waving off with two fingers.

 

Lance grumbled as he walked through the double doors into the room lined with hospital beds and privacy curtains put into one corner as potions and other assortments are in the other corner.

 

“Alright Katie. You’re all good to go. Just be careful from now on okay,” Sam Holt told his daughter as he magically cleaned the bed she was sitting on.

 

“Will do dad. I just gotta get out of here before Lance shows up.”

 

“Too late,” Lance announced swiftly walking into the room as his eyes begin to dilate.

 

“Lance let’s not do this here. Let’s go back to the common room. Not in front of my dad,” Pidge calmly stated as she walked up to the angry veela.

 

“No. I’d like to do this now please,” Lance says as he takes a deep breath trying to calm back down, “I’ve never liked Keith. He feels threatening when you’re around him. I can feel it. He’s dangerous.”

 

“Lance, I grew up with him! Our older brothers are best friends! He’s always going to be there. He didn’t mean to hurt me today. He would never intentionally hurt me.”

 

“Lance how about you let Katie go back to studying and you can stay in here and calm down,” Sam suggested as he got a calming drought ready in case Lance got uncontrollable.

 

“I don’t want you around him alone. Either Hunk or I have to around,” Lance demanded, but he immediately regretted what he said when he saw Pidge’s face contort into a scowl.

 

“Excuse me? I can hang out with whoever I want, when I want, without your say in the matter!”

 

After that was said Lance could feel himself starting to change with his eyes dilating, and his hair changing color in the mirror in front of him.

 

“Katie I suggest you leave,” Sam quickly said slowly walking over to her.

 

“No he’s acting like a territorial baby, and he needs to realize that! Just because I’m his ‘mate’ doesn’t mean he can boss me around,” Pidge shot back to Lance.

 

“I’m trying to protect you,” Lance sounded as he stepped forward towards her.

 

“I don’t need protection! I want trust! This whole thing is because you don’t trust me! If you trusted me as much as I trust you we wouldn’t be having this conversation,” Pidge pleaded with the veela as he walked closer, “I’m not going to do anything against you, because I know if I do it hurts you, and I never want to hurt you intentionally.”

 

“And I don’t want you getting hurt because guess what? When you get hurt, I feel it. When you fractured your wrist? I felt it. It hurt like hell. I hate feeling that way and not being able to do anything to help you,” Lance added sadly as he was beginning to calm down.

 

Pidge walked over to the ever changing veela, and touched his cheek softly as his hair went back to it’s normal soft brown color.

 

“I get that Lance. I really do, but you have to realize you won’t be able to save me from all the pain. If I’m hurting the best way that I want you to help me is to be there by my side. Not to yell at my friends.”

 

Lance sighed as he leaned more into Pidge’s hand,and closed his eyes.

 

“Fine. Just be careful, please.”

 

Pidge just smiled as she got on her tiptoes and gently kissed his cheek.

 

“And you be careful too. Can’t be without my Veela now can I,” She told him playfully as she took his arm and led him out of the hospital wing.

 

“I’m just sayin’! I don’t feel like going all crazy on someone today. Plus we’re playing Slytherin today! They’re brutal,” Lance exclaimed throwing his arms in the air making his broom slam to the ground.

 

“Lance. I’m only the keeper. It’s not like I’m a beater, and have to out in the middle of the action. Lance you have to trust me. This thing we have going goes both ways,” Pidge reassured as she stood in front of the veela, and putting her hands on his cheeks gently.

 

“Fine,” Lance sighed as he closed his eyes and nodded.

 

“Hey lovebirds! We’re about to go out! Get ready!”

 

“Alright. Pidge just…. Be careful,” Lance said quickly picking his broom up off the ground.

 

“Of course! When am I not careful. Oh and don’t forget we have to go to Hogsmead after this to shop for the Yule Ball that’s coming up soon!” She asked playfully getting in line.

 

“I know,” Lance replied quickly before zooming out of the Ravenclaw waiting area.

 

“Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season! Slytherin vs Ravenclaw,” Professor Coran announced to the crowd receiving a deafening response.

 

Lance zoomed up above the rest of the players with Lotor meeting him up there as the Slytherin seeker. Lance looked around and saw that all of Lotor’s squad was on the team, and it was well known that most of his clan didn’t like either Lance or Pidge for standing up to them.

 

Lance took a deep breath as he waited for the game to start. He looked over to the Ravenclaw goals, and saw Pidge over there getting ready for the game. She looked over and waved at him as she got situated in her position.

 

“Alright! I want a clean and fair game from both teams,” Headmistress Allura announced as she stood in the middle of the field with the quaffle in her hand ready to throw it up in the air.

 

“Alright. One. Two. Three. Go,” The Headmistress’ booming voice announced as she threw the quaffle up to the two teams as they rushed forward to catch the sphere.

 

Lance took that moment to scan around to check for the golden snitch anywhere in the sky around him. He made sure that he could see Pidge doing her thing protecting the three goal posts making sure no one got the quaffle in to score points.

 

About thirty minutes pass as the game went on and Ravenclaw was in the lead with 30 points and Slytherin with 25. If Lance could only get the snitch then they would be set with the win! Lance was scanning the field and sky when he saw a flicker of light above one of the stands. Lance zooms forward to the flicker as fast as he could with Lotor following close behind him going after the snitch along with him.

 

This was the best part of quidditch games for Lance. Feeling the wind on his face, and in his hair. His bright blue Ravenclaw quidditch robes billowing in the wind with Lotor right on the bristles of his broom to try and catch up with Lance to catch the snitch for Slytherin.

 

The snitch took a sharp left into the center of the field. Lance took the turn so tight the end of his broom hit Lotor making him fall off of his broom and take the short but hard tumble to the ground below them. Lance put his chest to the slender part of his broom to make himself go faster as he approached the snitch. He was inching closer and closer to the snitch as Pidge was fearlessly fighting off pretty much all of Lotor’s teammates trying to get as many points as they could before the game ended.

 

As Lance’s hand retrieved the snitch he could hear the crowd become a mix of cheers, groans, and gasps. Cheers from all the other houses for the Ravenclaw win. Groans from the Slytherin house for losing the game with such a close call. Gasps from the concerned professors as the Slytherin beaters hit a bludger to the Ravenclaw keeper making her broom fall out from under her making the young student start to come to the earth very quickly.

 

Lance didn’t need to be told twice as he felt his eyes dilate and he assumed his hair turned white. He quickly forgot about the snitch as he tried to zoom over to the other end of the field to catch the girl from hitting the ground.

 

As Lance was trying to get to her he could only watch as she hit the ground hard in the sand below the goal posts.

 

Right as Pidge hit the ground he felt pain shoot up from his feet all the way through his legs, to his shoulders as he assumed she dislocated her shoulder, and his ribs as she definitely broke multiple ribs.

 

He howled in pain as he clutched his chest. He lost his balance on his broom, and fell to the ground that was right below him. He rolled over, and over before he stopped right in front of the young girl knock out cold in the sand. Lance continued to sob from the pain he was feeling as people rushed over to check on them.

 

“Careful! He’s feral right now! Don’t approach so fast! He’s trying to take some of the pain away from her,” Professor Coran warned the other adults who were running over to them.

 

“Professor, we need to get them both to the hospital wing. If not she could get serious long term damage from the fall,” Allura said worriedly.

 

“Lance, can we come over to you two,” Coran asked carefully.

 

Lance nodded as he put his arm over his eyes, because the sun was too bright for his dilated eyes.

 

“Okay thank you,” Coran replied slowly walking over and rolling Pidge onto her back.

 

“Both of her legs are broken, along with her right arm, and some ribs I’m assuming by the way Lance is hold his chest. She also dislocated her left shoulder,” Coran observed as Lance was starting to come back around from the pain induced haze.

 

Someone bent down to check on Lance who growled back and shook his head.

 

“I don’t care about me get her out of here,” He demanded as he tried to roll over and get to his hands and knees.

 

“Listen dude you need to be looked after too. Come on,” Hunk retorted as he picked Lance off the ground.

 

“No! She needs more help,” Lance struggled against his friend hold on him.

 

“And she’s going to get it! Coran is going to levitate her to the hospital wing which is where we’re going as well, but I’ll make sure they check her first for your comfort,” Hunk replied quickly walking in front of everyone with a shaking Lance in his arms.

 

Lance turned his head so he could see Pidge being levitated, and ran to the hospital wing.

 

“God she’s in so much pain, and there’s nothing I can do,” Lance sobbed as he saw her small body zoom past them toward the castle with Coran running beside her.

 

“Remember what she told you when she fractured her wrist? She told you just to be there for her. Don’t fight with anyone. Just be there. Be the Lance she’s best friends with. Be the Lance she’s starting to fall in love with,” Hunk said calmly as he rubbed the veela’s back as he walked up the stairs to the hospital wing.

 

“You’re right. She hates it when I get all veela like,” Lance replied closing his eyes trying to calm down.

 

“Yeah so just be the cool and collected Lance. She’s going to be okay. Especially with her dad as the school healer! She’ll be better in no time,” Hunk assured Lance.

 

Lance could only nod as they entered the hospital wing with Allura directing Hunk to set Lance down in a bed next to Pidge’s as her father was doing multiple spells on herto check her vitals.

 

“She has multiple broken ribs. I’m honestly surprised one of the bones didn’t pierce her lung,” He stated trying not to get worked up, “Okay someone hold her other arm down so I can pop this one back in for her while she’s asleep. Lance I’m so sorry, but you’re going to feel everything.”

 

Lance just nodded, and closed his eyes getting ready for the pain to come.

 

“Okay one. Two. Three,” Sam said as you could hear a loud pop come from Pidge’s small body.

 

Lance felt a white hot paid rush through his left arm that made his eyes water as he screamed in pain. Lance’s scream made the young witch start to stir out of her sleep and starts to whimper in pain.

 

“No no no she has to stay asleep while I work on her. Hunk go grab me three doses of dreamless sleep potion,” Sam demanded quickly.

 

“Why three,” Hunk asked running over.

 

“One for Katie and two for Lance. He’s going to need more because of the veela wanting to protect his mate. If I don’t put the veela as well as Lance asleep then we won’t get anywhere here. If he keeps screaming in pain it’s going to keep waking her up,” Sam stated uncorking the first potion and giving it to his whimpering daughter who quickly fell back asleep.

 

“Hunk give those two to Lance. Make sure he drinks both. We don’t need him waking up right now,” The healer said quickly going back to work on healing his daughter.

 

“Sorry man I gotta do this,” Hunk stated uncorking the two potions and pouring one into Lance’s mouth.

 

Lance could only nod as he could already feel himself losing consciousness just from the first potion.

 

“Just make sure she’s okay,” Lance mumbled right before he fell into a dreamless slumber.

  
  


“Lance. Lance,” A voice whispered as they tried to gently shake him awake.

 

He groaned as he put his arm over his eyes and turned his head towards the voice.

 

“Hey you’re waking up. How’re you feeling,” The person asked.

 

“Like shit,” He replied slowly opening his eyes.

 

“Language Lance,” He heard someone else chuckle.

 

“Leave him alone dad. He went through a lot yesterday.”

 

“Pidge,” Lance gasped sitting up quickly looking around the room.

 

He saw Pidge sitting on the edge of his bed with an arm sling around her right shoulder so her left arm could sit inside it, with Hunk sitting on the end of the bed.

 

“Hey I’m here, and I’m okay,” Pidge stated gently smiling at him, and taking his hand in hers.

 

“Oh my god,” Was all Lance could say as he carefully pulled Pidge into him, and set his head on her right shoulder so he could put his face in her neck.

 

“Dude you’re not gonna like suck her blood or anything right? Cause it sure looks like it,” Hunk stated trying not to laugh.

 

“Actually Hunk, he’s breathing in her scent. It’s to calm him down,” Professor Coran stated walking into the room, “Veelas are very interesting creatures.”

 

“Oh hey Pidge by the way! Ezor is suspended from future quidditch games since she hit you after the game ended. She wasn’t happy about it,” Keith said running in after Coran.

 

“Well she deserves it,” Lance mumbled in Pidge’s neck.

 

“Lance and Pidge you two are good to go now. I believe you two have some shopping to do for the ball coming up,” Sam Holt suggested putting his hands on their backs to get them off the bed.

 

“Come on lover boy. Let’s go get permission since we’re a day late for shopping,” Pidge stated getting up off the bed and grabbing his hand.

 

“Pidge wait! I need to change! I’m still in my quidditch uniform,” Lance groaned as he was drug out of the hospital wing with chuckles behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr : www.riddlerlance.tumblr.com  
> Nevermoree : www.nevermoree-the-raven.tumblr.com  
> ibupony : www.ibupony.tumblr.com


End file.
